


[主明]导航坏了怎么破（完）

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu
Relationships: 主明





	[主明]导航坏了怎么破（完）

6  
“有点好奇……明智你还是是觉得怪盗团不应该存在吗？”  
来栖晓抿了一口咖啡，语气像是普通的闲谈。  
侦探王子拨了拨头发，露出一个有点无奈的笑：“无论如何，所有罪行都应该交给法律去审判，我一直坚持着这一点。而且……好了，不说了，再说下去的话你会不高兴吧。”  
说谎。  
垂下眼，来栖晓紧了紧手指，若无其事地扯开了话题。  
现在还不是时候。  
来栖晓这么告诉自己。  
7  
一切都在按着既定的轨迹进行，无论是民众的呼声还是怪盗团的决定和下场。  
至于那些违和感……  
把无法忽视的烦躁归结到“同伴”对自己的微妙态度上，明智揉了揉太阳穴，灌下了一杯已经凉透的咖啡，逼着自己把注意力放在应该去做的事情上。  
很快，一切就都可以结束了。  
8  
似乎被耍了。  
来自那位先生的突如其来的指令根本不合常理，说不清楚是愤怒还是不可置信，或者是根本不应该存在的庆幸，明智再一次的进入了宫殿，意料之中的见到了怪盗团，还有……本应该已经死在自己枪下的来栖晓。  
“好久不见。”  
虽然是在打招呼，但明智的脸上已经没有了平日里爽朗可亲的笑容。  
“真是的……连我都被骗到了，是我太小看你们了吗。”  
曾经的“同伴”的反应在意料之中，最应该给出回应的来栖晓却一直是一言不发，这让明智愈发烦躁。  
不自觉的，那些本以为一辈子都不会说出口的话像是发泄一般的全都吐露出来。  
“……假如不是站在这种立场上，我们说不定会是很棒的竞争对手呢。”  
“从现在开始也不晚。”  
出乎意料的，来栖晓开口了。  
啊啊，应该说不愧是怪盗团团长吗，到现在还是天真的让人想笑。  
“如果能早点遇见你就好了，晓。”  
这么感叹一句，明智把那一丝不该有的情绪彻底压了下去。  
“……所以Joker，你就安心的……上路吧！”  
“你以为你能做到吗。”  
来栖晓如是回应。  
“放心……我不会辜负你的期待的”  
明智扯了扯嘴角，抬手一挥，两只暗影出现在身后。  
结果还是要打一场。  
有些头疼地叹了口气，来栖晓却是笑了：“说起来，明智，我是真的，想狠狠地揍你一顿呢。”  
“噗——能做到的话，那就来吧。”  
像是听到了什么笑话，明智摊摊手，从未在人前展示过的另一个人格面具的力量露出了冰山一角。  
“可别小看它们啊。”  
后退一步，明智露出了满是恶意的笑，  
9  
果然还是不够啊……  
跪在地上，明智咬着牙，无数负面的情绪翻腾而上，几乎要把理智彻底淹没。  
“你……应该很看重Joker吧……”  
看重他？那个阁楼垃圾？开玩笑吗！  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴——”  
站起身，明智的声音近乎嘶哑：“为什么和我相比，身为垃圾的你却更加'特别'啊——”  
“……你已经足够特别了。”  
来栖晓忍不住上前一步，却因为明智身上一闪而逝的黑色停了下来。  
“刚刚那是……？”  
怪盗团的所有人都瞪大了眼睛。  
“这是什么老掉牙的台词啊……”  
一手扶着额头，明智笑了。  
“我的力量……你们也很想看吧……好啊，那就让你们见识一下，真正的我……”  
不详的黑色由上至下蔓延到全身，暗红色的人格面具渐渐显形，而明智眼里已经布满了血丝。  
“真是无聊啊……什么正义……”  
[叮——]  
机械的，几乎所有人都分外熟悉的，并且瞬间破坏了紧张氛围的提示音响了起来。  
来栖晓拿出手机，盯着已经换成黑底白字疑似电子书界面的屏幕，缓缓地，捂住了脸。  
而怪盗团的其他成员已经像是不忍直视的扭过了头。  
系统提示：您的好友[谷o娘]已上线。  
10  
[……来栖晓把明智的手按在头顶，  
本应是装饰品的皮带现在却把主人的手腕紧紧地绑在一起。“乖一点，吾郎，你也不想被划伤吧。”这么说着，来栖晓用匕首尖把暗色的软甲从锁骨开始一分为二，略显苍白的皮肤暴露在微凉空气里，因为恐慌在微微的发着颤，胸前的两点却因为曾经食髓知味的愉悦挺立起来……]  
还真有皮带啊……  
所有人下意识的看向了僵在原地，人格面具都消散在空气中的明智。  
“……来•栖•晓！”  
嘶哑的声音像是恼羞成怒，明智终于回过神，然后迅速地冲上前，目标毫无疑问的是来栖晓的手机。  
早有准备怪盗团团长一个后跳，露出了称得上是可恶的笑容：“别着急，还挺有意思的不是吗，吾·郎？”  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”  
[……“呜……哈啊……”明智双腿被强制分开到最大，大腿往上的遮蔽物已经被撕扯的支离破碎，只能被动的承受着另一个人的索取……]  
伴随着越来越破廉耻的内容，没能记起使用人格面具的明智毫无疑问的被来栖晓按在了地上。  
“来栖晓！”  
明智的眼神像是要杀人。  
被这样的眼神注视着的怪盗团团长把玩着还在尽职敬业地工作着的手机，俨然一副欠揍的恶人样。  
“我在。”  
怪盗团的其他成员很有良心的不去看这一惨绝人寰的场景，嗯，当然，偷偷去看的就另当别论了。  
11  
“真是狼狈啊。”  
所有人一惊，下意识的看向了音源。  
“认识上的……明智？”  
来者站在了怪盗团对面，黯淡的眼睛直直地注视着被来栖晓桎梏在地上的明智。  
明智睁大了眼睛，无数线索瞬间串联到一起，得出的结论甚至让他忘记了挣扎。  
“败者已经没用了，这是船长的命令。”  
认知明智抬起了手，枪口直指本体。  
“算了，虽然早了一点，但反正会在选举之后把你解决掉。”  
“什么——”  
明智下意识想要起身，然后……被来栖晓毫不客气地按回了原处。  
“俘虏还是乖一点比较好。”  
怪盗团团长理直气壮地这么说。  
混蛋……  
磨了磨牙，明智自己都没有发现，刚刚一瞬间的负面情绪被这句话轻而易举地驱散了。  
认知完全无视了刚刚的小波折。  
“你该不会……因为受到器重内心就欣喜若狂了吧？”  
“特地为我制造的人偶……他还真是看得起我，”  
明智嗤笑一声，心情却是平静得不可思议。  
“要说我是人偶的话……真正的人偶应该是你才对。”  
认知第一次露出了笑容：“你一直想被人认同吧？你一直想被人爱吧？”  
[叮——]  
系统提示：您的好友[谷o娘]再次上线。  
12  
[……来栖晓揪住跪在地上的少年栗色的头发，掰开对方的嘴把自己的欲望塞进去：“舔吧，学着被你杀死的明智。”]  
“哇哦。”  
双叶发出了小小的惊呼，所有人都用诡异的眼神扫视着三位“当事人”。  
认知明智：………………  
把明智按在地上的来栖晓和被按在地上的明智：………………  
“别说废话了，打吧。”  
来栖晓若无其事地站起身，顺便把明智拉了起来。  
“想揍他吗？”  
“你觉得呢。”  
明智翻了个白眼，转身把后背交给了怪盗团。  
“虽然目标变了，但，果然还是需要让你们见识一下我真正的能力。洛基——”  
“嗯，当然，我很期待。”  
来栖晓点点头，同样召唤出了自己的人格面具。  
真是完美的自欺欺人呢，Joker还有Crow。  
13  
一场苦战之后，沦落到无家可归的悲惨境地的侦探王子跟着怪盗团团长回到了卢布朗。  
“……有时候还真是理解不了你们啊……”  
明智揉了揉脸上的淤青，有点无奈地叹了口气。  
来栖晓却在这个时候露出一个不怀好意的笑：“你以为这事就算过去了？”  
“……哈？”  
怪盗先生眯了眯眼，突然凑过去在明智的嘴角落下一个吻。  
“我可是遭了大罪啊……把你自己补偿给我不过分吧？”  
明智愣住了。  
来栖晓重新退了回去，除了攥到发白的指关节，没有其他地方能显露出他的忐忑。  
“似乎的确不过分。”  
良久，明智笑了，他主动走上前，向难得露出不可置信的表情的来栖晓抬了抬下巴：“要继续吗？”  
“……当然要。”


End file.
